Door locks, in order to meet different size requirements, are manufactured in different sizes to accomodate the width of the frame post in a door. When a lock is to be fixed in a door, a hole for fitting it in has to be cut into the door at an appropriate distance from the edge of the door. Lock manufacturers have to prepare different molds for making different sizes of locks, and retailers, in order to serve such a variety for consumers, are obliged to devote more shelf space for storing them. Moreover, the consumer must as well have specific knowledge about the size of the locks should they want to buy locks of correct size.